1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to sports facilities.
2. Description of the Related Art
Sports facilities having synthetic surfaces such as artificial turf can better withstand wear and tear than natural grass. The synthetic surfaces currently in use, however, are not particularly suited for different sports nor are they easily configurable for multiple purposes.